


last chance

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Could you do a smutty Hardzello fic where Ben tells Joe how he feels on the last day of shooting BoRhap?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 11





	last chance

The wrap party was supposed to begin in 2 hours but Ben and Joe were fucking around again. They were lounging around in Ben’s apartment reminiscing about the fun times on set and enjoying each other’s company. The blond had called Joe so they could meet up, but Joe was already on his way. When Ben opened the door, he half expected the other to be in a sweatshirt and jeans but instead, he was wearing fitted dress pants and a shirt that was also fitted. Ben wanted to kiss him right then and there to wipe his smirk off but he held himself back, only barely though.

Despite the company that he would be given, there was a reason that the Englishman had asked Joe to come over. Something along the lines of “hey, you’re really cute and I want to kiss you”. He had no plan and didn’t know where this would leave their friendship but who cared? They were about to get shitfaced and not see each other for 2 weeks.

They were laughing about some stupid prank Gwil played on Rami when Ben noticed that he was staring. He quickly took a sip of his water before he met Joe’s questioning gaze, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Oh, come on,” Joe groaned, leaning his head in close to Ben’s. “What’s going on, buddy.”

Ben just shrugged. “Not much,” _Now or never…_ “Just thinking about kissing you.” Immediately Joe flushed and Ben smirked, satisfied that his words had their desired effect.

“I wasn’t sure if you would like that or not so I was trying to decide if I should go for it,” He continued, placing his water down before shifting all his attention to Joe, still flushed and getting darker. Ben leaned in a little closer and he could feel his warm breaths on his lips.

“I think I would like that,” The ginger mumbled, tilting his head to try to press their lips together but Ben wouldn’t let him.

“You _think_ you would like that? That doesn’t sound very confident to me,” Ben teased, watching Joe roll his eyes.

“I want you to kiss me.” He said, looking Ben straight in the eye, daring him to challenge him. So he did. After all, who was Ben to back away from a dare?

“That it? Just one?” Ben knew he was being a tease, slowly frustrating Joe but he liked to wind the ginger up and then let him loose.

“I want you to kiss me as many times as you see fit,” He finished, tilting his head again. This time, Ben let their lips meet. Their lips moved together slowly as Joe threaded a hand through Ben’s hair. Ben’s hand wandered down his back and to his ass, giving it a light squeeze causing him to gasp softly and allowing Ben to slip his tongue into the ginger’s mouth.

The two broke away for a moment, catching their breaths and staring at each other.

“Why do I have a feeling that you’ve used that move before?” Joe asked, a smile playing on his slightly swollen lips.

“Which one? This one?” Ben asked, squeezing his ass again. The other rolled his eyes at the demonstration but nodded. “I think you ask too many questions, Mazzello,” he mumbled before connecting their lips again.

It was more heated than the previous. They explored the other’s mouth and let their hands wander. Joe moved onto Ben’s lap, pressing him deeper into the couch. The blond’s hand rested in the crevice behind his knee while the other laid on his lower back, both pulling him closer.

Ben let out a soft groan as Joe tugged lightly at his hair. The older man began to kiss down his neck, biting and sucking little marks everywhere he could. The blond felt himself growing hard as the man on his lap wiggled. Ben tested the waters by pressing Joe down into himself, both men gasping at the friction it created. Joe started a steady pace of grinding into his lap.

The older man pulled back from Ben’s neck, whimpering as he ground down again. The English man reached for Joe’s zipper and button, undoing it hastily. He reached into the other man’s underwear and began to stroke his dick, craning his neck to reach his lips. The blond’s other hand reached for his own zipper, only to have Joe’s hands push them away before making quick work of his zipper. He slipped his hand in, copying Ben’s actions.

They panted into each other’s mouths, breathing the same air. It was oddly intimate and Joe couldn’t get enough. He let out a mix of a whimper and a gasp when Ben pulled his cock out of his pants, jerking him properly. The ginger followed close behind, swallowing the groan that left Ben’s lips.

Their mouths were meshed together in a sloppy kiss as they jerked each other off on Ben’s sofa. Joe ran his thumb over the slit of Ben’s cock causing the man to thrust his hips into his hand. Ben’s grip tightened around Joe, drawing a long moan out of him. The two reached the edge together, spilling into the other’s hand.

They caught their breath, slightly sweaty and gross, but too tired to move just yet. Joe moved first, reaching for the napkins on the side table and wiping himself up then handing one to Ben with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, someone’s phone started to ring, breaking their post-orgasm quiet. Both men looked at the clock with wide eye’s, realizing that they were about to be late for their own party.


End file.
